


All The Small Things (I cannot live without)

by polotiz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Sara needs a shower, and actual fluff, fixing it, gettting back together, like blink and you’ll miss it angst, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/pseuds/polotiz
Summary: Sara thinks it will be an eternity until she gets this damned blue fluffy shit out of her clothingOrPost 3x18, and Sarah just wants a shower. There's a line. Fluffy Avalance ensues. It's the getting-back-together fic that wouldn't leave me alone.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 265





	All The Small Things (I cannot live without)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... now I'm well and truly sucked into this fandom, and to prove it I have managed to write something that is a little bit humour and a lot of fluff and almost completely devoid of angst. Which is... basically an anachronism.  
> Comments/feedback welcome

Sara thinks it will be an eternity until she gets this damned blue fluffy shit out of her clothing.

More irritating – and the crux of her entire current problem – is the line to the bathroom, built up by others equally uncomfortable with the idea that six people joined together can conjure a giant fluffy blue animal that would save the world from a demon.

She shoots a glare at Mick as he steps ahead of her in line, because of _course_ , she’s a captain and her role is to ensure her crew are taken care of first, right? But Mick’s a bit too presumptuous and a bit too fucking _smug_ for her to feel she’s actually doing any favours, rather than just being taken advantage of by someone who has next to zero emotional intelligence.

Nate exits the bathroom with a towel slung haphazardly around his waist and naked from there up, shaking water out of his hair with his hand.

Zari is next.

Mick behind her.

And then..

Sarah attempts to roll the knots out of her shoulders, scowling at Nate as he walks past, resenting how damned _clean_ he looks.

“Cap’n”

She wants to slap the minty freshness off his mouth.

Meanwhile, _she_ is waiting at the back of a line, feeling blue fluff between her toes and in every orifice that blue fluff should never be found.

Gritting her teeth, she turns on her heels.

_Screw this._

\----

“Are you alright? You look-” The look of concern doesn’t help.

“-don’t say it.” Sara pinches the bridge of her nose and huffs at the screen. “-I’ve been trapped in a demonic blue prison.”

“Well technically-“

“- _Ava.”_

When did she decide this was a good idea again?

The other woman’s face softens suddenly, and she tilts her head.

It’s been… a while, but Sara feels the slight diffusion of tension through the metal struts beneath her feet when Ava furrows her brow in _that_ way, and simply asks

“What do you need?”

\----

“Hey.”

At least she’s taken her hat off. She’s standing in the middle of Ava’s kitchen/dining room twisting her fingers into knots.

She barely spares a glance around the space, only stares into the eyes of the woman who she had no right to have a second chance with. Her stomach backflips and she’s so happy, so _happy_ to be allowed back into this space it’s almost suffocating.

But it’s still… _awkward_.

Ava has changed already, and she is staring at Sara with this wistful half-smile, her hair cascading over her right shoulder, which it has, literally, no right to do.

When Sara had imagined her first alone-time with Ava after their break-up-come-together, it had involved something extravagant. Something… _extra._ Something that conveyed both her regret and admission in one fell swoop. Something that Ava would never question, ever again.

A simple request for a shower because she was tired of sharing one with 8 delinquents was not exactly it.

And yet…

She knows because she _knows_ , and that irritating, loving, glint in Ava’s eye is back, flicking up to where her bathroom lives on the second floor.

“All yours.”

As much as she hoped the words had been more _ours_ than _hers_ , Sara knows, even despite her declaration in the hallway of the waverider, she shouldn’t ask for anything more. Besides… had it not been for Ava, she’d probably still be 30 minutes away from clean and only with a shower cold enough to re-freeze the ice caps.

 _This_ shower is hot, and high pressured, and pushes into her aching muscles in all the right ways. She washes every inch of her body and her hair twice, almost prepared to declare Ava's hot water system its own deity.

...Almost spending the entire time wishing Ava was a second away from joining her.

She’s disappointed, but not surprised when it doesn’t happen.

Sara steps out of the shower in silence… Warm, clean and wrapped in a towel that Ava had in her apartment put aside for her. It’s her biggest; and it made Ava grin brighter than any of the totems combined when she first pulled it around Sara’s shoulders.

_‘Now you’re an assassin burrito’_

It was one of those uniquely simple, loving, _Ava_ acts. Of course, the towel lasted all of two minutes before it was forgotten on the floor, but there’s something warm that rattles the nervousness in Sara’s chest, knowing that towel was still hanging there, waiting for her.

It’s only after she leaves the bathroom, opening the door with as much delicacy as she would on the Waverider to avoid a potential audience, that Sara allows that warmth to spread.

Because Ava is sitting on the bed, elbows on her knees, staring at her.

That same wistful smile on her face.

“Feel better?”

And the words and the smile are too kind, are too gentle, and Sara falters a moment, tightening the towel around herself, because after all this was originally a transaction that would see her a faster shower…

Ava tilts her head, the tiniest amount of worry flashing behind her eyes.

“Hey-“

“Ava, I’m-”

They speak at the same time. Sara blows out a breath and lifts her head to the ceiling, feeling the droplets of water from her hair trickling down her spine to where the towel is bunched under her arms.

Ava glances down at her hands, then back up again.

“Sorry.” Sara mutters. “I didn’t mean-“

“Do you want to stay?” Ava interrupts her.

The request is gentle, barely-there, and carries no hint of uncertainty or hesitation.

Sara quirks her lips and tilts her head, and she can practically feel the eye roll from across the room.

“Not for _that_ , Sara.” Ava says, her fingers loosely threaded together where they rest between her knees. “Just…” She trails off with a shrug.

Sara finds herself deflating a little, the empty air giving way to more sore spots and bruises along her body she’s slowly becoming more aware of. The silence stretches longer, almost too long, and Sara catches the first hint of doubt flashing behind Ava’s eyes. It gnaws at her and she takes an unconscious step forward.

“It’s not- it’s…” She starts, feebly tripping over her words like a school-kid. When did she become so useless? But Ava’s sitting there and she’s worried and Sara needs to fix it _NOW_. “-it’s the team, they’re… not great at being unsupervised right after a mission.”

Ava seems to consider her words, then raises an eyebrow, and Sara takes another step forward so there is only a small gap between them and Ava has to sit a little straighter to look her in the eye.

“-but..” Sara continues, drawing out the word with a small smile as she bumps her knee against Ava’s. “-did you want to come… back with me? To the Waverider?“

It takes a second, but Ava’s lips begin to curl upward, and she tilts her head, letting her hands drop apart before sliding her palms lazily around the back of Sara’s legs, pulling her forward until the smaller woman is bracketed by Ava’s knees. Sara's throat tightens, as she realises how close she came to losing _this_.

They stare at each other for long enough that an entire conversation could have taken place, and in a way perhaps it had, because out of nowhere Ava stands, squeezing the fingers of Sara’s left hand and placing a delicate kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Get dressed, babe.” She whispers, lowly, tangling their fingers together for a moment before stepping away towards the door.

And Sara’s head falls to her chest when it closes behind her, her nerves frayed and heart full.

 _God_ … the things that woman makes her feel.

\----

It’s only once they are alone in Sara’s room (after some obligatory socialisation with the Legends), that she realises how much _sense_ it makes to be there, with Ava. The last time- well, _that_ set off a whole series of chain reactions that Sara would rather not go back to. Navigating forward, however… well that was something new. Something _different_.

Sara isn’t sure how far she can take it.

Ava stands, not uncomfortably, in the centre of the room, light robe drawn around her tank top and shorts, her eyes focused on the left side of the bed.

Sara can practically hear the cogs turning in Ava’s mind.

The last time they were here…

Sara places her hand lightly on the small of Ava’s back, watches the minute shift of her head as it tilts, so slightly in her direction.

“Hey.” Sara lifts herself up on tip toes, feeling bold enough to press her nose into the space below Ava’s right ear, gliding her lips along skin before leaving a soft kiss there. She is rewarded with a hitch of breath, delighted by the goosebumps that spread across Ava’s neck and shoulders. “It’s only ever been reserved for you.”

Ava spins in an instant, the speed catching Sara so completely off-guard she almost doesn’t register the searing kiss press against her lips. Sara’s hands immediately tangle in Ava’s hair, and she sighs into Ava’s mouth when her tongue sweeps past and finds hers, hot and insistent and full of _everything_. Her body slots tightly against Ava’s front as she feels strong hands sliding up the length of her back, gripping onto her shoulder blades.

There’s a whimper, but Sara’s too busy battling her ratcheting desire to care who makes it. Ava’s pulling, and pushing, and Sara’s moving with her, and a new angle brings new discoveries for lips and teeth and tongue.

In an effort to bring them closer Ava’s thumb digs just a little too firmly into Sara’s shoulder, and she hisses into Ava’s mouth which dissolves into a whine when Ava immediately pulls away, a frown on her face and concern in her eyes.

“You okay?” She asks, but her face is flushed and there’s a mark on Ava’s bottom lip that Sara owns and holy _hell_ Sara is so okay…

So _so_ okay…

“Just a few bumps.” She answers, fingers linked at Ava’s nape. She closes her eyes, focusing on steadying her breathing and tempering the fire burning low in her belly, and lower still. “Who’d have thought a giant fluffy toy could bruise?”

Ava chuckles, her breath skittering across Sara’s cheek, and she lifts a hand to brush the hair back behind Sara’s left ear.

“I’ve missed this.” She says.

It feels like the world is restarting again.

A tiny smile tilts the corner of Sara’s mouth. “Me too” she says softly, and leans upward, kissing Ava with a little more control – a renewed purpose.

But a hand to her sternum stops her, and when Sara opens her eyes again Ava is still standing with her own head bowed and eyes closed.

“We said we wouldn’t.”

Damn Ava and her responsible adherence to self imposed _rules_.

Sighing, Sara leans her forehead against Ava’s until they are just close enough she can still taste Ava’s breath.

“I know, but I _really_ want to…” She feels the husk in her voice as acutely as the irrational pout forming on her face.

Where Ava’s other hand still lies against her right shoulder blade, she presses down again and Sara _yelps_.

“Ow! Jerk!” She shoots Ava a half-hearted glare in answer to Ava’s knowing smirk, puts a small amount of distance between them and rolls her shoulders and neck, grimacing. “But… point taken.”

Ava watches her closely, silently shifting her hand from Sara’s shoulder to trace a purpling bruise across her collarbone.

“We have time.” She says softly.

The words force an unexpected breath to expand in Sara’s chest. Her eyes close, but she can feel the smile on her lips, feel the warmth radiating out from between her ribs and the tingle of Ava’s fingertips against her skin.

Without opening her eyes Sara leans forward, kisses Ava one more time.

A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m polotiz on tumblr, hit me up if you have any prompts for this (or any other) Avalance-verse. I love these two ❤️


End file.
